Sakura No Tsubone
by Tyrannical
Summary: Sakura has to face the fact that her husband, Sasuke Uchiha The Daimyo divorce her. In fact Sasuke has many concubines included Ino& Karin. On the other hand there's Gaara who is in love with the lonely Sakura. Who's better 4 Sakura? SasuSaku, GaaSaku
1. The Surprising Invitation

This is my second fan fiction. This story mainly is inspired by Kasuga no Tsubone story—it's about a woman in ancient Japan. Hope you like this!

Anyway, english is not my first language so I'm sorry if there're some faults in my writing… ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: The Surprising Invitation

Sakura No Tsubone was only nineteen when her husband suddenly divorced her after her short—nine months—marriage. As a lady she cannot refuse a daimyo's decision—her ex husband was one of the most powerful and influential person at the time. It has been 3 years after their divorce and Sakura almost can get over it until today.

She just received the letter from Uchiha House that she was invited to attend the coronation of Uchiha new concubine, Karin. Sakura always know that someday that woman—Karin, will seize Uchiha Daimyo from her. Ever since her marriage 3 years ago she always felt insecure about Karin. She used to be his subordinate for years. She came from a rich family which lived under the Uchiha authority. The rumor said that she has been in love with him since they were kids. And when Sakura married the daimyo, of course Karin will do anything to separate them, and make Sakura disappeared.

This invitation for example might be Karin's idea. Karin wanted to show that Uchiha Daimyo is hers. Of course it's just half true, because she's only a concubine while Sakura once was a midai—a legal wife of a daimyo.

"She's still a subordinate, and she'll always be. There will never a chance for a commoner to replace a position that only can be held by a royal like you, Sakura-sama…" said Shizune while putting teapot for the lady.

"She has tried so hard to seize him from me, and she did it. She's too special for a commoner, Shizune…" answered Sakura.

"She's surely a rich lady, but you're still greater than her, Sakura-sama. There's nothing to worry about, as I've already told you, she's just a concubine. She'll together please His Majesty with Lady Yamanaka. She's nothing important compared to you, My Lady." Shizune kept talking while stirring the tea.

"Yes, that Yamanaka woman also a burden… the daimyo has already put her lower than her previous status, as a royal lady like me, she's willing to be a concubine when she's not supposed to be one. It was so humiliating." Sakura said mockingly.

Shizune then passed a cup of tea to Sakura. "Here, Milady. Drink before the tea's getting cold…"

Sakura took the cup carefully. "What a good taste, Shizune-san. You're really the best person to make tea. This is the best tea I've ever known." Sakura smiled while sipping the tea. Shizune answered with a greater smile. "I loved if you really like this tea, Milady. For your information this tea is originally made in Suna. Lord Gaara sent this for you this morning. It's very rare to find tea in Suna, so this tea is very expensive. The courier said that this is a special gift for a special person. I also had information that he'll attend the coronation tonight. I think this is a good chance to meet him…"

Sakura smiled a bit. "Do you think I need to talk to him, Shizune-san? He has been good to me since I got divorce from Uchiha-sama…"

"I think you should, Milady. It's a proper manner that if a lord sent a gift for a lady, he should receive gratitude from the lady. I think he interested in you, Sakura-sama. He's one of the most potential men for you. It's been three years you should find a man to take care of you again. I think Gaara-sama fits you very much…" Shizune replied.

"I don't know about that, Shizune-san. I'm afraid to think the possibilities if he would take concubines while he's marrying me." Sakura said desperately.

"Concubines were taken for power. It's not always for the sake of love. Maybe it also occurred to Uchiha-sama. Yamanaka family has a great influence in our country, so then he married her for his power."

"Power… That's his only goal in life. I couldn't ever imagine how big his passion for power throughout his life…" replied Sakura lazily.

"But I could tell you that Gaara-sama is different from Uchiha Daimyo. It was believed that he never touched woman before, that's for the sake of his power. He has to keep his purity before the marriage to gain a supreme authority in Suna."

"That's a beautiful thing, Shizune. It pleased me very well. Well, I think that now you can help me to prepare my clothes for tonight…" smiled Sakura while seeing the glowing cup of tea.

"I will do my best, Milady. I promise you…"

* * *

Yay! How is it? What will happen in the coronation? Looks like Sasuke has many wives here.

Please review!


	2. The Coronation

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Coronation

"How's your feeling, My Lord? I bet you don't feel any nervous at all since this is your third wedding ceremony." Kabuto said while helping Sasuke wore the _sugata_.

"I cannot say that, Kabuto. This wedding however will help me fulfilling the financial supports that I've already prepared for the next war against Suna Kuni*. Gaara somehow has a plan to attack our kuni. We need more money for our plan. As you've already known, he was seen very strong since his father died three years ago and made a promise of purity which he said that he'll be stronger than he ever was by not having any relationship with women..." Sasuke said mockingly.

Kabuto just smiled. "I think that was what made him different from you, Sasuke-sama... You were twenty this year but you've married several times. You, of course, were lack of purity…"

"You knew Kabuto? If you were being an Uchiha, you didn't have to hold your desire. You were born special. Your hands will guide yourselves to sovereignty. Gaara did a great joke. He's holding his own desire to something that was not even close to certainty."

"You were right, Master. There wasn't greater than Uchiha Daimyo and his descendants. God of War will always be with you. We will bring this war into our victory. But may I ask, My Lord? Why did you invite Lord Gaara to this coronation? Weren't you afraid of what he will do? What if he knew what he shouldn't know?"

"Uchiha has no fear. Mind that in your head, Kabuto."

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. I'm sorry for being impolite to Uchiha greatness…"

"Good. Now, you'll tell me about Karin's preparation. I haven't seen her again lately, how was she? I heard that she was very busy preparing the coronation."

"There's nothing to be worried about the coronation. Miss Karin was seen very exciting to this ceremony. She has shown a great ambition from day after day about this coronation. She's very happy to be your concubine, Milord."

"Absolutely, Kabuto. And how's Lady Yamanaka?"

"Lady Yamanaka will attend the ceremony. However she was seen indifferent about your wedding. She was sick for couple days and later she sent letter to our House that she'll attend the coronation just to please you, Sasuke-sama."

"Don't really care about that, exactly. By the way, I heard that the invitation has also arrived to Uzumaki Daimyo. Make sure that he'll attend this coronation, I wanted to meet him so much, and also don't forget Hyuuga Daimyo—he was one of the most potential partners in next war against Suna Kuni."

"They were all will attend to the coronation. But there's something I want to ask about the invitation again, Sasuke-sama."

"Yes?"

"There was also an invitation to Haruno House on behalf of Lady Sakura no Tsubone. I thought you will just invite daimyos, I don't think you'll also invite your ex wife. For some reasons I think it'll be rude to invite her again to your house, Milord."

Sasuke turned his head back and stared at Kabuto. "What did you just said?"

"I heard that Lady Sakura also received the invitation of tonight's coronation. I thought that it will be rude to invite her." Kabuto answered.

"I'm fucking way better to understand the norms, Kabuto! But, I didn't plan to invite her at all to this coronation. And the question is who the hell did this?" Sasuke asked his

"No one would dare to do so in this house, Master…"

"Yeah, no one would dare yet would be competent to do this unless one person..."

Kabuto nodded his head and said. "I will try my best to prevent bad things happen in this coronation, Sir. Miss Karin seems a little bit excessive to Lady Sakura…"

"Yeah, make sure that everything will be alright."

* * *

"Lord Gaara, it was an honor to have your attendance in this simple coronation. Please came in, the ceremony will be held in minutes. We also had provided several dancers to entertain you." Juugo bowed his head while welcoming Lord Gaara who was entering the Uchiha Gate.

"That sounded nice, but firstly I wanted to know who else has arrived before me?" asked Gaara.

"Most of the daimyos has arrived, Sir. But there're also some members from noble houses. Everyone was pleased by Uchiha-sama marriage." Juugo smiled to the honored guest.

"You can say, most of all. Everyone but maybe not that lady…"

Juugo then realized that the lord pointed at a lady with a plain rosy color kimono. She was sitting in her couch besides the Hyuuga Daimyo, and next to Uzumaki Daimyo. She was Sakura no Tsubone—the former midai of Uchiha Daimyo.

"Y-Yes, I understood, Sire. Lady Sakura has arrived several minutes ago. She was also invited to this coronation…" he bowed his head once more.

"I will sit next to her." Gaara insisted.

"Oh, is that so, Sir? B-but, I'm afraid you can't do that, Sir."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked angrily.

"We're so sorry, Sir. As a foreign daimyo, you're not allowed to be seated next to our daimyos. Uchiha-sama has prepared the special seat for you, Sir."

"I've already known Lady Sakura for years, we're good friends ever since she celebrated her awful wedding, until now. And I thought Uchiha-sama also knew about our friendship. I'll be glad if you can let me sit next to her, however I thought the householder must please every guest that he invited. Not trying to banish a guest is appreciated."

"I… understood, Sire. Please, this way…"

* * *

So, Sasuke didn't know that Sakura also invited to the coronation. What will happen next? Also, what's going to happen when Gaara meets Sakura?

Please review!


	3. The Meeting

Miyu Maniac : Thank you so much for comment. Actually I also felt the same way when I made the latest chapter, I thought that I made this story a bit too fast. I will do my best in the next chapter!

I also want to thank minniemousemom, Kaelin The Black Swan, Laziest Bunny, and DarkIkari8520 for the reviews!

Anyway, this is chapter 3 hope you guys like this, I add more details to the storyline so this one won't be as easy as the previous chapters.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: The Meeting

The first thing that Sakura saw when she walked into the majesty room in the Uchiha mansion was Uzumaki Daimyo. She always knows that Uzumaki Naruto Daimyo is Uchiha Daimyo's best friend for throughout his life. She also remembered that Uzumaki Daimyo is the only person who brave to forbid Uchiha Daimyo for divorcing her three years ago but of course it resulted nothing. Uzumaki Daimyo is the first person to know that Lady Sakura was truly in love with Uchiha Sasuke Daimyo, so he insisted to keep them in marriage bond even though he didn't make it. Ever since that time Uzumaki Daimyo still keep in touch with Lady Sakura, and in fact they're good friends until now. Uzumaki also the only person who never called Lady Sakura with 'Milady', he always calls her 'Sakura-chan' to represent their proximity. And this what made Lady Sakura happy, she always wants to have a friend who called her own name, not her title. He also did the same to Uchiha Daimyo.

Lady Sakura moved slowly to her friend, and called his name. "Nice to see you here, Naruto-san… I've already thought that I would find you here…"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?! So, you're coming too??? I-I didn't believe that the rumor was true… How come Sasuke did this to you???" he asked with popeyed eyes.

Lady Sakura bowed her head to Uzumaki Daimyo before answered. "This is what we called as respect, Naruto. I have received an invitation for this coronation. It's an honor for me to be invited after a long separation between me and Lord Uchiha. I always expect that we could have a good relationship even though we weren't together again."

"But this is not proper, especially for you! How dare he is!" Uzumaki Daimyo almost shouted until a tall, sharp-looking man with a long hair, wearing a luxurious black haori came and tried to hold his voice. "Well, well, my cousin in law, you shouldn't shout at a wedding coronation. That will be rude to the householder I believe. That will make us, The Hyuuga, felt a bit anxious about your behavior as you were married to my cousin—Lady Hinata."

Sakura recognized him as Hyuuga Neji Daimyo, he was one of the most wanted gentlemen throughout the time, and just like Uchiha Daimyo, he was a womanizer, he had married for many times, until now he had married for ten times included marrying a Chinese princess named Lady Ten Ten. Lady Sakura always thinks that Hyuuga Daimyo was too pretty to be a guy, he was really a bishounen, and he might aware of this fact, so no wonder if he grown to be a very narcissistic person that makes Lady Sakura cannot stand him, and rejected him last year when he proposed her to be his mistress.

"Well, then. Here you are, Neji! I was just pissed because Sakura-chan has to receive such an arrogant and not suitable treatment from our humble householder, The Uchiha Daimyo, that's all…"

"Ah, look who's this beautiful cherry blossom? I didn't know that you're coming, Milady." Hyuuga Daimyo bowed his head to Lady Sakura, Sakura replied by bowing her head with a bit smile on her lips.

"It's an honor to meet you here, Lord Hyuuga."

"As I've already told you last year, Lady Sakura, Uchiha Daimyo was just a dumb by treating you badly for couple times. I, on the other hand, will try to make you the happiest person ever with making you my mistress."

"Pardon me, Milord. I cannot accept your proposal. I don't think being a mistress will make me feel good. I've had enough with this matter. I'm really sorry for being rude to you…" answered Lady Sakura. Uzumaki Daimyo just smiled with her answer.

Hyuuga Daimyo didn't smile this time, but he turned around and said. "Well, then, it's just a matter of time until I can have you. You were also still had a lot of times to think about that again, Milady. However not all women may have a chance to escort a fabulous person like me. Have a good time, Lady Sakura…"

This time Uzumaki Daimyo cannot hold his laughter while Hyuuga Daimyo leaving. "Oh, Kami… Sometimes I can't stand him also, Sakura-chan…" he said while laughing.

"So, he's always over confident, isn't he? Even though I realized that he's one of the most exciting men that I've ever known. It must be hard for Lady Hinata to live with him before, and spent most of her childhood with a person like that."

"Yeah, Hinata sometimes talked about him, how creepy he is while boasting himself. We did know that he was great, but don't act like that, you know… but at least he was right about one thing, you looked beautiful, Sakura-chan." Uzumaki Daimyo replied. Lady Sakura just smiled and thanked her friend.

Shizune really prepared everything to make her looked good that night. It was the very first time she wore furisode kimono again—after all furisode was only worn by unmarried ladies. Tonight she's wearing fuchsia furisode kimono with an embroidery peacocks. She's also wearing a soft peachy pink haori which makes her appearance pretty—Shizune really made her looked like a virgin young girl with the juvenile makeup. Her hair is pulled up and bound by a fine decorated kanzashi. Before Lady Sakura wanted to move along with Uzumaki Daimyo to gather the other guests, she kept his mouth silent while seeing a red haired man with a luxurious embroidery haori moved closer to them. That man was seen marvelous. Yet, people can smell his scent, his refreshing scent. Lady Sakura recognized the scent very much. He was using a basil-based perfume, along with a bit lemon flavor.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Look who's coming!" Uzumaki Daimyo pointed to the man. Lady Sakura slowly raised her head. She moved her eyelashes to the referred man, so that she may see him better.

Well then, that was him…

For a man that was used to live in the desert, he looked very pale. He might be the only person who had the fair skin in his country. His appearance is so appealing. In fact he has grown to be an adult thoroughly. Lady Sakura saw a sweet smile from his lips before she saw him bowed to her and Uzumaki Daimyo. They both repeated the movement respectfully.

"Gaara-san! I'm really happy to meet you again! It's been a long time…" Uzumaki Daimyo said while passing his hand to the man. The man, of course, is Sabaku Daimyo—Lord Gaara. A person who possessed any deserted land on earth, the man who always adores Lady Sakura.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto-san." He replied while his eyes looking at the woman besides his friend. "Nice to see you, Lady Sakura." He said softly to the woman.

"Nice to see you too, Milord." Lady Sakura nodded beautifully.

"I'm really happy to see all of my friends gathered in one place at the same time! It's nearly a dream to see you here, Sakura-chan, but now I also met Gaara-san here. This is really a special day! You two wait here, I will call the others to join us gathering." Uzumaki Daimyo said while turning around and looking for other friends. He left the two, Lord Gaara, and Lady Sakura alone in the crowd.

"I'm really happy to see you here, Milady."

"I'm also longing for you, Milord. I wanted to thank you for the gifts that you've given me throughout the last winter."

"I want you to enjoy some warmth from me…" Lord Gaara replied.

_What? Did he just say 'Warmth'? What kind of warmth did he offer me to enjoy huh?_ Her inner self asked while she cannot hold her beating heart.

"I'm so grateful, Sire. You've been good to me. I didn't even know how to pay back your kindness…" answered Lady Sakura. She admits that she cannot let her eyes for not staring at him.

"I don't expect anything from you, Milady—",

"No, Sire. I think you just too kind, and it will be an indignity if I do not—",

"There's nothing to be feared about the norms, Lady Sakura. What I've given to you, it's just happening between us, no one else…" Lord Gaara pleaded. At the same time both green eyes staring at each other.

"I really am, happy to meet you, Lady Sakura."

"I'm also delighted to meet you, Milord."

"I love when you say that, it was like we have the same vision to each other, not because that we both have the same eyes color, but maybe because something else…" replied Lord Gaara. His saying made Lady Sakura stopped glaring at him for a while, she put her shawl down, indirectly wielding the bottom of her beautiful kimono which made Gaara considered a thing.

"Well, it's been a while since the last time I saw you wearing that kind of kimono, Lady Sakura." He referred to the furisode kimono Lady Sakura's wearing.

"However, Sire. I'm no longer a married woman, so I can use every gown that I desire including furisode..." Lady Sakura answered.

"It suits you very much, Lady Sakura. I hope this attire will show people that you were no longer a midai of Uchiha Daimyo."

"I hope people would understand that I'm no longer an Uchiha midai. At least I want people to deem me as a usual single lady." Lady Sakura said while smiling until someone interrupted their conversation. "Is that what you really want Sakura? As I've seen so far you really made yourself looked adolescent…"

Lady Sakura turned her body to see who' talking, and dumbfounded to see that her ex husband, Uchiha Daimyo, standing behind her with a cold gaze in his most famous eyes, The Sharingan, which is now flaming red.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke Uchiha…" Lady Sakura replied with sighs.

* * *

Please review! :D


	4. The Wife Of Uchiha Daimyo

I really want to add a little humor in this writing, maybe not in the entire story but I bet this chapter will be definitely different from the previous one. Hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Wife of Uchiha Daimyo

"So, how do I look? Do you think this is enough for Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked Ayame who finally finished decorating her wedding headpiece—the tsunokakushi, with plum blossom. Karin finally got what she has been expected throughout most of her life, she was wearing the uchikake—wedding kimono, for her wedding with Sasuke Uchiha—the daimyo she always loves. In fact, Karin has been dieting since months ago just to have a perfect slim and tender body which she expected to be bedded by her new husband in their first night.

"Ayame, answer me! Don't you think that I am perfect? Sasuke-kun will like this, right?" she asked for the twice to Ayame who was tidying the scattered petals that she used for decorating the bride's hair.

"You're beautiful, Madame. I believed that His Lord will like you, as well as the others." She answered with sighs before continued: "But there were several things that you have to note, Madame. You can only call His Lord with his surname. It means that you aren't allowed to call him 'Sasuke' unless he intended to be called with that name." Ayame said to Karin with a bit harsh.

"Whoa, look who's talking to me. A-Ya-Me, who are you in this house? A maid? So, you should know who I AM, Ayame!" Karin replied while standing straight in front of the girl, but seems like Ayame showed no fear to her, so then Karin continued. "From today, I will be the daimyo's wife! I am the person you'll be served as a master. Never talk to me like that again!"

"Let me tell you something, Madame. Every house has its own rules, Madame, as well as the Uchiha's. I believed you've already known His Lord since you were kids, but you were still just an outsider at that time. As now you'll be the insiders like us, you have to know the courtesy in this house exactly. We won't tolerate any rules-breaking in this house, especially the violence of manners. We can only call His Lord with his surname, and there're no exceptions to concubines." Ayame ascertained.

"What?! How dare you—"

"Ma'am, I see what disturbing you… but your kind of manner is absolutely banned in this house…" when Karin actually wanted to hit Ayame, someone's coming from the sliding door, both Ayame and Karin saw the butler, Kurenai came in while walking slowly to them.

"Ayame just did what she should do, Madame. We, as the tenants of Uchiha House have several rules to be obeyed. As a concubine, you're not allowed to call His Lord with birth name, that'll be so impolite for His Lord, Madame." Kurenai explained.

"It's bullshit! I remembered when I was coming here several years ago, meeting Uchiha Daimyo, I heard that Sakura called him with 'Sasuke', with his birth name! How come I cannot call him like she did?" denied Karin.

"Please, you have to understand. Sakura-sama was a midai, Madame. And she was also a royal descendant. Those who were born as royal descendants are allowed to call His Lord with his birth name, let me ask you Madame Karin, are you a royal descendant?"

"Watch your mouth, Bitch! What is this exactly about? Mockery?!"

"Just answer the question, Madame." Kurenai replied.

"Is that why you two also called me with 'Madame' instead of 'Milady'?!"

"…" both Kurenai and Ayame kept staring in front of the bride until the bride herself sighed and answered. "I am not a royal, as you two knew well. But I am a rich commoner, and I am different from both of you even though I am not a royalty!"

"Certainly! And that made an exact difference, Madame." Said Ayame.

"You are expected to obey any rules in this house as well as the other tenants, the _common_ tenants, Madame." Kurenai confirmed to Karin once more.

"B-but I am his wife!" Karin kept trying to fight the two.

"No, Madame. You're not his wife. The only one who was legally wedded to Uchiha-sama was Lady Sakura No Tsubone. Her Excellency was a midai, while you and Lady Yamanaka were just the concubines. Should I reply this once again for you?"

"Tch! Is that why I can't use the silk embroidery uchikake with cranes and cherry blossom in it?! Look how you people were terrible with your annoying rules! You were sick!"

"Pardon me, Madame? The one with cranes and cherry blossom was meant to be Lady Sakura's, His Lord made a special commission of it for their wedding several years ago. I didn't think that he himself will allow you to wear that uchikake, you were a commoner, that's what make you will only fit this humdrum kimono, I hope you understand this, Madame."

"Excuse us, Madame Karin. We have to leave soon. Have your day." Kurenai and Ayame bowed their body to Karin before left the room immediately. While Karin just staring at the closed door with anger all over her red head and with a loud noise she screamed: "This is terrible! Lady Sakura! How could she always get on my way?! This isn't happening again! Aaaaaaagh!!!"

* * *

"Do you hear someone screaming, Ayame?" Kurenai asked with smiling while she and Ayame were walking alongside the aisle from the bride room.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Kurenai-san…" She answered with grinning teeth.

"Okay, now we're heading to the main hall together with the other servants, Ayame. I've waited for this affair to be occurred since three years ago, since Lady Sakura left this house…" said Kurenai while smiling to her subordinate.

"What? Kurenai-san, you didn't mean that…"

"Yes, you probably know what I meant! She is here, Ayame! Lady Sakura is in main hall right now, Moegi has told me that she's coming, and it was true! She was wearing furisode kimono when Moegi saw her coming several minutes ago."

"So that rumor was true! That'll make things awkward! I cannot believe it how tragic her life is! Three years ago, Uchiha-sama divorced her without any reasons, and now he invoked her presence as a guest in his wedding…"

"You're right, three years ago… it was clear that Madame Karin had tried so hard to make them separated, and she made it! She's really a disgraceful woman as you've seen. I didn't know what made Uchiha-sama decided to marry her…"

"We both really had no idea what was going on, Uchiha-sama can marry anyone but her! She was so loud and annoying person!"

"Yeah, but whatever, now we will see her again. I can remember how soft and generous she was to everyone in this house—", "Miss Kurenai! Miss Ayame!" suddenly both Kurenai and Ayame saw a little girl running to them, they recognized her as Moegi.

"Moegi? What's happening? Why were you running?" Kurenai asked the little girl.

"It is about Lady Sakura, Miss Kurenai!"

"What do you mean, Moegi? What's going on?"

"Uchiha-sama has just taken her to Lotus Room!"

"What did you just say?!"

* * *

Gaara sat silently in the special seat that has been prepared for him as a foreign guest in that party. Even tough he has told Juugo, that he insisted to be seated besides Lady Sakura but the Uchiha Lord himself didn't permit him to do so.

_"I was just trying myself to appreciate the guests as you can see, but I also wanted to be respected as a householder. You will be seated at the special seat that has been prepared previously, Gaara-sama. It is not about wanting to separate you from the others, but this is also about a personal talk that only involving you and me." _

Gaara can remember almost every single word that the Uchiha said to him. _"What kind of personal talk that he intended to make with me? I absolutely doubt about his 'good' manner to me…"_ Gaara talked to himself.

"Sai, get in." he called. And suddenly someone with a pale face, short-cut black hair, and emotionless eyes came in front of the graceful daimyo. "I'm here to serve you, Milord."

"Good, so you must be ready for everything. It's true then, that you were known as the great samurai among the countries…" Gaara said to that man.

"Please, Sir. You can use for everything you intend to…" the samurai replied to the nobleman.  
"Sai, I want you to keep your eyes on Lady Sakura, the former midai of Uchiha House. Uchiha Daimyo has just separated her from me. I don't want anything bad happen to her. Just watch what Uchiha did to her. Give me the report within a week." ordered Lord Gaara. "Now, leave!"

"I understand, Sir." He replied shortly.

* * *

Lady Sakura was ordered to wait Uchiha Daimyo in the Lotus Room. Uchiha Daimyo didn't tell what his intention to her, but he said that he needed something to talk with her. Something that is confidential.

Lady Sakura didn't see anything important to say to her personally, they never talked to each other since their separation. And this is her second time to enter the Lotus Room. Lotus Room is a sacred room in Uchiha Manor. It is a room for a secret conversation among the family members of Uchiha. She didn't want to remember the first time she came in the room. The first time she entered the room was when Uchiha Daimyo expressed his intention to divorce her. And she cannot forget about that event until now.

Lotus Room was located in the heart of Uchiha Manor. People can recognize the Lotus Room by seeing its wonderful hand-painted lotus wall from outside. There must be something happen to the family when Lotus Room was opened. Lady Sakura just downed her head whilst waiting for Uchiha Daimyo to arrive. She was alone inside the room, not even her chaperon was allowed to accompany her in the Lotus Room.

Suddenly, Lady Sakura saw someone was walking outside the room, she can hear the footsteps of a person walking into the room. And gotcha, she saw the Uchiha Daimyo entered the room after moved the sliding door. She can feel the dark aura suddenly filled the sacred room. Uchiha Daimyo put himself in front of her, and sat.

"Hn…" he started the conversation with his usual 'hn' word, while keeping his eyes on her.

"So… is there anything you want to say to me, Sasuke-san?" Lady Sakura nerved herself to ask first. However she's the one who waited.

"Exactly, Sakura. There's something we need to talk." Sasuke replied with an anger gaze.

* * *

Please review! :D


	5. An Inevitable Deed

Happy New Year, everyone! For this chapter I warned you there were some explicit mature contents. I really find myself clueless why I always make a dark-lemon fiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 5 : An Inevitable Deed

"Well, Uchiha-sama, I thought that the Lotus Room was only a place for the family members to talk the most personal thing among them. I just didn't think that an outsider like me was allowed to enter this room, Milord." Sakura said with challenging eyes to her ex-husband, Uchiha Daimyo.

"We've been through this before, Lady Sakura. I didn't invoke you to hide yourself further." Sasuke stated.

"What kind of thing was that? I didn't understand you, Sire. Not at all…"

"Sakura, we can make this easier if you want to cooperate with me. I didn't think your current emotion and behavior will help the situation."

"First of all, Milord, I didn't know what kind of situation you meant, I personally had closed myself from everything related to you this last three years, and I didn't intend to enter it again. Second, I think it's too rough to say that you understand my current emotion and behavior after our long separation."

"You are desperate, Sakura-san. That's proven." Sasuke replied shortly.

Sakura held her breath, her anger exploded as soon as she heard what he just said to her.

_I'm desperate? This man is really a shit. He knows how to make people hates him, that's obvious. _Her inner shouted. But she kept her anger and rubbed her chest to hold the fire within herself.

"What is this exactly about, Sasuke-san? I didn't expect this kind of conversation with someone who has treated my badly."

"There you are. You've shown your emotion at least."

"The latter is not about me, Sire. But this is about your irrational appraisement of me. I didn't know how you could say that I'm desperate. And if I AM desperate, what was your business about that?"

"You are desperate, and so you dressed yourself like a whore, or a cheap geisha, and came into my royal wedding coronation, flirting with my guests, comrades, and friends."

"You are absolutely insane, Sasuke-san." Sakura suddenly stood up from her current position and then bowed her spine in front of him. "I'm sure there's nothing else you want to say to me. Have a good night, Sire."

"You're going nowhere, Sakura." Sasuke said in a tone before he activated his Sharingan, and stared closely to Sakura's jade eyes.

Suddenly Lady Sakura stopped to move, her body felt sore. Easily she fell to the floor, and the only thing she could do was just breathing. Before her jade eyes barely closed, she saw the first man of Uchiha Clan—the Uchiha Sasuke Daimyo stood up from his seat, and moved closer to her helpless position.

"One thing that you'll always remember from me, Lady Sakura, is what's mine is always mine…" he spoke to the poor lady in front of her.

"Sasuke-san…" she whispered while trying to stand up but found that she was impossible to do so. "Don't waste your remain chakra, Sakura. You will have to endure another soreness that might hurt you much." Sasuke warned her while using his sharp-edged sword to the obi that binding Sakura's beautiful furisode kimono, before chopped the cloth between her legs. Let her beautiful thigh visible to him.

"What are you… going to do… to me?" Sakura asked to him desperately.

"You'd better quiet, Sakura. Don't force me to make you keep in silence." He answered with cold eyes. Sakura froze when she saw his eyes. She knew that she'd better obey him or else something bad may occur to her.

"Let me tell you, Sakura. Never use this type of kimono anymore, especially if you were invited to any events that involved my attendance. This is one kind of insults that you've given to me this night. Am I making myself clear?" he asked whilst gripping her soft jaw roughly.

Lady Sakura—who was helpless just nodded her head weakly, the very moment that she cannot forget was when, later, the Uchiha Daimyo opened her kimono and exposed her naked body before kicked her body until she got to the corner of the room.

After that, Uchiha Daimyo reversed her helpless body before used his sword to carve in her soft and tender skin right in her back. Lady Sakura screamed painfully when she found out what was happening to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh…. Sire… Please…" she screamed with apology, trying to stop the lord's deed with sorry. "You don't have to do this to me… we can talk, Sasuke-san…" she cried.

She kept screaming until the daimyo finished his work on her body. Tears fell from her beautiful jade eyes as well as the blood which was starting to pour all over her body and floor. It was so pathetic that she cannot do anything to prevent or stop Sasuke from carving her skin except crying.

"Please… Stop…." She pleaded.

"Scream as you like, Sakura. No one ever dare to touch this room unless I told them so."

"Why are you doing this to me?! What do you want?!!!" Lady Sakura screamed.

"By now, everyman that ever want to touch you will know who own you, Sakura. I used to give this permanent wound of my initial to the warlords who ever dare to defy me but this time I gave you this wound as your punishment for taking me, as an Uchiha, lightly. If you ever tried to insult me again more than this night, I will kill you in a very inhuman way, understand?" he stated with hard traction in her neck.

Sakura didn't say thing, she stared resigned to the lord. This was all beyond her capability. She cannot win against the lord right now.

After seeing his ex wife grinning on the floor with blood, Sasuke released his jutsu upon her.

Sakura took a deep breath before she moved her arms to touch the broken cloth and trying to snug the pieces for covering her naked body. In the next seconds Sasuke stared at her, he kicked her arms before leaned his body to her.

"Sasuke-san… what are you doing?" the lady tried to push his body from her. "No… no….! Leave me already!" she screamed while hitting the lord with her remaining power.

"You'd better keep quiet, Sakura. Show some manners to your lord." He weighed her easily as he pushed her to reach he floor.

"No!!! Please…" she cried when he licked her earlobe with hands squeezing her breasts. Later he bit her neck before downed to her nipples and made her groaned, as she was already naked, so he widened her legs and put two fingers in her core easily.

"Sasuke-san…" she begged to his ear while he was playing his fingers into her body. Her voice was very soft, it was almost like a whisper. If she could, she wanted to scream for help once again, but she couldn't do that anymore, she has lost her voice for screaming while he was cutting her skin.

"Try to deny me again, Sakura?" Sasuke said cunningly before pulled her body closer to him, and while his left fingers playing inside her core, he used his right hand to hit her beautiful plump butt.

After that, he put another two fingers inside her anus. Lady Sakura can clearly feel four fingers playing wild inside her cores. Her head was going to explode holding her inner screaming for this sinful pleasure.

"Oh, Kami… Sasuke-san…" she moaned. Sasuke didn't give her mercy, inside her two cores he put more fingers and played them faster. He didn't have to wait longer before she screamed and released her juice.

While she releasing her juice, he pulled his four fingers from her inside, and then thrust his manhood to her moist vagina.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh… Sasuke-san…" she moaned louder.

"This is the only way you pay your infidelity."

"Sasuke-san… don't do this… this was supposed to be you wedding night—"

"Shut up!" He laid a hit to her cheek and made she sobbed, let her in silence while holding a great illness inside her womanhood. He did it very rough and fast.

Sakura almost cannot take any breath after the lord's hand-job. He didn't give her time to relax before he took more advantages from her body. But surely Sasuke got what he wanted. He just waited for several minutes until Sakura surrendered herself completely, and keep up his movement. Strangely, even tough it started with rape they moved their body in unison in the end.

Finding out that his ex wife started to enjoy their intercourse, suddenly the Lord pulled his lingam from her core, and after made a distance from her yoni, he thrust it again harder and deeper than before.

"Aaaaagh…. Sasuke…" she cried.

"Did you miss me, Cherry Blossom?" he asked while frequently moved his lingam inside her up and down without pulling it out. He absolutely made her insane.

"I… um… oh…"

"I will keep doing this to you, Sakura… as if you dare to show yourself in front of other men, I will fuck you until you'd get pregnant! Are we clear?!"

"Sasu—"

"Now, answer me!" He pulled out his lingam harsh, and pressed it to her folds. He tried to make the lady suffered for the incomplete coition while his arms were choking her beautiful neck. "Sasuke-san… please…" she pleaded.

"I've already heard about your neighborhood with Gaara of Sand. Didn't you know how dangerous he was for me? And didn't you already understand that his power could affect my current authorities?!"

"Milord, please—"

"And then you, as my former midai, suddenly flattered him in front of me, in front of my friends, and allies. You dared to insult me, Sakura!"

"That's not—"

"I'm just going to say this once to you, Sakura. What kind of relationship are you into with Gaara?"

"There's nothing—"

"Just answer the fucking question!" his pressing almost made her faint as he downed her hip lower than before. And so she pleaded. "He sent me some gifts after we divorced… that's all…"

"And?" he asked for more.

"We just… met… this night…"

"And?"

"There's nothing else… you've already heard things that we talked. I swear… Please, Sir… You're killing me…"

"That'll be enough for now..." He smiled. After that he released his stranglehold upon her and started to rub his length to her folds again followed by his fingers played her clitoris. He absolutely made her cried louder as he changed the agony into zeal.

"Sa—sasuke… san…" she groaned.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me, Lady Sakura?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh, God… Sasuke-san…" she whispered shyly.

"Then, tell me what you want…" he rubbed his length faster.

Sakura can feel that her face turning red. "I… please… I want you… inside…"

"Use more appropriate language while talking with me…"

"Please… Sir… Inside me…" she lowered her thigh upon him, let him entered her yoni easier than before. Satisfied with her cringe, he put his lingam again into her core, and finished her wish as soon with releasing his liquid inside her.

After that he woke up and started to put his hakama again while Sakura still lying on the floor with cum inside her womanhood. "You're getting married to Karin tonight… This was supposed to be your wedding night with her…"

"I slept with whoever I wanted."

"You can sleep with everyone but me…"

"So, you didn't catch anything that we've just done, didn't you?"

"I didn't expect to sleep with you, Sasuke-san… Even though I have no choice for defying you just now…"

"You have no right expecting sex with me. In fact, no one will be…" Uchiha Lord moved himself to the door before came out from the sacred room leaving his ex-wife lying naked, and bleeding.

"Clean your body, I don't want to see you again, Lady Sakura. And one more thing you have to know…" Sasuke said in a hanging tone. "Never met Gaara again, or else I'll fuck you in a very unpleasant way…" he finished his sentence just before slammed the door.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, and then she covered her body with her hands crossing in front of her naked breasts. She felt dirty. She was no longer his wife, but their sex still amazing. Yet, one thing that missed from their intercourse was one. And for Lady Sakura, that was the most important thing.

He didn't kiss her at all.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slammed the door and came out from the room, as he was starting to move, he stared to the roofs and activated his Sharingan. He asked his servants to leave him alone at that aisle before he said;

"I don't really care whoever you are. I admitted that you had enough courage to pry me outside Lotus Room, that's why I won't kill you this time. Tell your master that I've taken care of Lady Sakura very well. Now, show yourself!" Sasuke said to the samurai who was prying inside the ceiling.

Afterwards, the samurai, Sai, showed himself before the great daimyo. "As I've already expected, Uchiha Daimyo is the greatest lord that ever lived."

"Save your praise for Lord Gara who has sent you here. And then you can tell him that I was just fucked his little docile cherry blossom, hope he'll content with that truth. What a shameful person to ever dare delivering samurai to pry in my own authority." Sasuke Uchiha said in a furious tone before he left the samurai alone in the deep dark long alleyway.

Sai just nodded, admitting that he could do nothing but admiring the lord's strong senses for finding him so quick, and moreover finding his master so easy.

"This won't be easy… How could he know that Lord Gaara sent me here?" Sai whispered to himself.

* * *

"Why took it so long, Master? Miss Karin worried about you a lot. She has been waiting for an hour and half, it has already late for starting the coronation. Everyone talked about you!" Kabuto made fast walking along the aisle just after his master showed up from the Lotus Area.

"My cherry blossom needed an extra attention more than that low class girl ever, Kabuto. Exactly, I've been wondering about my latest sexual activities with her. It has been three years." Sasuke answered with grin.

"What?!" Kabuto stared at the daimyo. "Did you sleep with her? I meant… did you just sleep with your ex wife in your wedding day with another girl???"

"Ah… There's one thing, Kabuto. I preferred to call off the wedding. Please tell Miss Karin immediately so that she didn't need to worry about me again..." Uchiha Daimyo replied.

"Are you serious?! Sir, you definitely cannot do this! This was absolutely against the courtesy, Milord. What will everyone think about you after it? Moreover there's Lord Gaara here…"

"Forget about the manner already, Kabuto. Gaara has already moved. He just sent a samurai to pry me. Lady Sakura seemed to be his main reason for attacking me on the first place."

"Wha… I… I couldn't believe this was true… How did you know about this?" Kabuto asked.

"How I got the information was not important to tell, Kabuto. Right now, you have to cancel the wedding, and prepared for mission to pry on Lady Sakura's mansion. I believed there's something else she hid from me about Gaara…"

"Right away, Sire…" Kabuto nodded his head to his master.

* * *

Please review!


	6. The Infatuation

The Sixth Chapter, Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews! Especially for xxikababyxx who sent reviews for all chapters, love U so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Infatuation

That night, suddenly the Uchiha Mansion full of confusions as the lord called off his own wedding after inviting about hundreds of notables from all over countries. Some of them decided to leave the mansion without asking why Uchiha called off the wedding.

They surely knew that it'll be better for them not knowing the truth than knowing something that they shouldn't know. Some of the closest relatives of Uchiha—like Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Nara did know better that something's happening to Sasuke Uchiha, and there's a possibility of Gaara's contribution to it.

But that's not the biggest confusion of all. The biggest confusion—of course—is happened to Karin. And that's the biggest problem for Kabuto after he managed the way to tell her the truth.

"Miss Karin… Please… I hope you can understand what I've just said…"

"There's no way that Sasuke called off the wedding! This is my ONLY wedding with him!" Karin shouted to Kabuto who has just told her about Uchiha Daimyo's decision for canceling the wedding.

"I've been waiting for this moment! This-Only-Fucking-Moment! How could you… " Karin kept shouting and screaming. "This can't be true… you're lying!"

"Miss… calm down for a sec—"

"This is not happening to me, Kabuto! Sasuke is mine!!! I keep telling that into my mind for years! He'll be finally mine!!!" Karin screamed louder than before.

"Miss Karin, I'm sure you want to hear any explanations of this…"

"There's no explanation for this! This must be a mistake! I am the bride! From tonight I'll spend my nights with Sasuke-kun…"

"Miss, please calm down. If you won't let me explain anything related to this, I suggest you'd better leave the mansion as soon as possible." Kabuto said in serious expression.

Karin pulled his clothes and asked in a very unmannered way. "Stop shitting with me! Exactly what the fuck is happening, Kabuto?!"

"I have no competence to decide this cancellation, Miss. But unfortunately Milord has another consideration—"

"That's it! I want to see him by myself!" Karin threw Kabuto and moved to the door before Kabuto ran to deter the young lady. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Miss."

"What's with this? I want to see my HUSBAND!"

"Miss… let me tell you… Milord has gone for businesses… he's not here anymore—"

"WHAT IS THAT AGAIN??? HE'S GONE?! HE LEFT ME AFTER CANCELING THE WEDDING WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION???"

----

* * *

The next day in Lady Sakura's Mansion:

"How's your feeling Lady Sakura?" Shizune asked as if the noblewoman who was lying on her bed was alright.

A Samurai brought her at that dreadful night—the night when she has been raped, he brought her home with her cart, and the samurai refused to tell Shizune his name. Sakura didn't remember much about how she was brought back to her mansion again, and who the samurai was. All she remembered only how Uchiha Lord cut and sexed her in the Lotus Room, she cannot forgive herself for showing herself in front of the daimyo at that night.

"Lady Sakura, I will reschedule all of your activities for this month, and the later days. I will make sure that there'll be no chance of your presence and Uchiha Sasuke at the same occasion." Shizune said.

Sakura just nodded her head weakly to her servant. "At present time, please have something to eat, Milady. I know this is hard for you but you have to eat. You were seen very weak, and unhealthy."

"Weak… Yeah, that was probably the main problem…"

"Ma'am.... I—"

"I AM WEAK, Shizune! That was why I was so very easy to be beaten by him!"

"Milady, please! Don't make yourself seem more miserable by saying such things… It was all an accident! And sooner or later we'll forget about that!"

Lady Sakura cannot say any other words. "As if I can, Shizune…" Lady Sakura whispered. She lowered her kimono and showed scars on her back, she let her most loyal servant downed her head and regretted what she had just said.

"Look at this! Do you think I can forget about this?! He said to me that this is a permanent wound that he used to give to the warlords who ever dare to defy him… And this will let everyman that ever want to touch me will know that—"

"Lady Sakura… that's enough… I am really sorry for what I've said to you before… from this time use me as you like, Milady. It was also my fault to ever let this happened to you…" Shizune bowed her head in front of the poor lady.

Lady Sakura nodded to her servant. "There's one more thing that you have to do for me, Shizune. Not just reschedule all of my activities for this month, and the later days or just make sure that there'll be no chance of my presence and Uchiha Sasuke at the same occasion, but also I want you to investigate about the samurai that you've told me before."

"You mean the samurai that brought you here, Milady?"

"Yes. I want to know how he involved in the incident last night… did Uchiha let him take me back to here? But again, that's almost impossible… Uchiha will never let anyone to touch me right, Shizune?" Sakura asked to her subordinate.

"That's right, Ma'am. I'm so sorry for not noticing it before… just give me time to investigate this and I'll make sure that everything will be clear for you…" Shizune nodded her head over her superior.

----

* * *

"So, how was her condition?" the red haired man asked his inferior while sipping his well made tea.

"She was terrible, Sire. At the time I brought her back to her mansion she was unconscious and badly injured. I have no idea what the Uchiha Daimyo has done to her. I'm really sorry, Milord." The bending man said to his lord.

"What did you think… that he has probably done to her last night…?" the lord put his tea cup in his lap while asking. There's a hanging tone in his words.

"I… I… have no idea…"

"How was her condition that you've told me earlier?" he repeated his question.

"She was terrible, Sire… I just want to tell you, but—"

"JUST ANSWER ME! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?!" the lord threw the porcelain cup and broke it as he really wanted to know the answer.

"I thought the Uchiha Daimyo has raped her, Milord. I'm sorry to tell you that… there was a great hemorrhage from the wounds on her back but there was also a greater bleeding from her—"

"Why didn't you enter the room at that time?!" the lord asked coldly.

"Forgive me, Sir. But The Uchiha did something around the room, Sire. The room which is named Lotus Room was only a place for the family members to talk the most personal thing among them. And also Lotus Room is known as the sacred room. So a person who isn't intended to enter the room cannot make a way into it. The room is made for that purpose, Sire…" the inferior answered obediently.

"A jutsu you mean?"

"Obviously, Milord. And I'm still investigating the way to break it and so we can reveal secrets from Uchiha Daimyo…"

"I wonder what the secret of his clan domination for hundreds years… You have to investigate this as soon as possible. And I hope there's no more fault in your mission! I won't tolerate you any longer if you did any mistakes again, Sai!" the lord finally stared his inferior with bulging eyes, showed his great anger to the man named Sai in front of him.

Sai—the samurai, nodded his head to his superior. "I'll make sure of that, Sire. I promise you that I'll never disappoint you again…"

"Good. You promise me." The lord of the deserts repeated his subordinate's words. "But the most important thing is never let Uchiha Sasuke touch my docile cherry blossom ever again…"

"I understand, Lord Gaara…" the samurai answered obediently.

----

* * *

"WHERE'S LADY SAKURA?!" a shouting voice came out from the gate of Lady Sakura's mansion. The servants hurriedly told Lady Sakura that someone's coming to see the lady.

"I want to talk to Lady Sakura No Tsubone! LET ME IN!" another shout is heard from the door.

Lady Sakura went down from her chamber to see who's shouting below. One of her servants helped her to dressing before let her sees her unrecognized guest.

"She keeps shouting, Milady. I have no idea there's a girl who can shout as loud as her in this civilized society… she's very rough…" one servant said to Lady Sakura.

"I wonder who she is… but she's obviously has no manner for shouting in front of my manor like that…" repeated the honored lady.

"I WANT TO SEE LADY SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" again, there's a shout from the main door. Lady Sakura walked to the main lobby and saw there were several guards bordered her door.

"Open it for me… I want to see who's coming after me…" said the lady to her guards.

"Right away, Ma'am…" the guards opened the main door, and then Lady Sakura saw clearly who's coming for her. And she was not confused seeing who she is.

There, at the front door she saw her ex-husband's number one fangirl. She saw Miss Karin stood before her with a complete wedding kimono with its headpiece. She was miserable, she looked really upset.

"There you are, Lady Sakura…" Karin said.

"Good morning, Miss Karin. Is there something I can help for you?"

"Don't pretend like nothing is happening! I know you did something to Sasuke-san last night!" Karin shouted.

"I'm sorry, Miss Karin. I have no idea what's your saying…" Lady Sakura answered while seeing the bride wannabe before her.

"Don't act like a fool, Ma'am! He cancelled our wedding last night! And then I also saw your presence last night! Just admit that you ruined my wedding with Sasuke-san! You're really a disgraceful person, Sakura!"

The servant said to Karin with anger. "Watch your saying while talking to Sakura-sama, Miss Karin! However you have to understand your status is below milady Sakura-sama! You are the one who is disgraceful!"

"Ayame, let me handle this commoner… this'll shorter the time." Lady Sakura said softly to her servant.

"I am sorry, Sakura-sama." The servant nodded her head.

"Well, Miss Karin. I have no idea about why Uchiha-sama cancelled your wedding last night. I'm truly sorry about that upsetting incident, you must be very ashamed of that…"

"What—"

"And by the way… about my presence last night… didn't you the one who send me the invitation to the party? One of my minions told me about that." Lady Sakura answered.

Karin couldn't say anything after hearing the lady's saying. Her face reddened as she was shy for something.

"Well… I can prove it, Miss Karin. And stopping your will help your secret unrevealed. You're trying to make me angry by sending the invitation of my ex-husband's wedding with you…"

"T-that's not true! J-just try me!" yelled Karin with bulging eyes. Next step she moved forward to the noblewoman and pushed her.

Lady Sakura almost fell to the floor until servants held her body. The guards hurriedly caught the red haired woman, and arrested her while she shouting and yelling.

"Milady, are you alright?" one of the servant asked Lady Sakura. "Milady, answer me!"

"I… I'm al—" Lady Sakura suddenly felt something weird from her stomach. She felt there's a great nausea inside her gut. In a second she cannot stop vomiting again.

_"Lady Sakura… Lady Sakura…" _

That's the last words the lady can hear from her inferiors...

----

--

tbc

* * *

How's that? What's exactly happening with Sakura?

Please review! I'm almost out of ideas… :(


	7. The Scar

Thank you for the reviews and favs! I've tried my best to update this story as fast as I can but I can't. So here it is chapter seven! I'm really sorry about the bad grammar, I'm not really good at English..

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Scar

Uchiha Daimyo sat on a wooden bench, his eyes were looking at the sky, it was a night without stars. He has just spent a long journey to his outer district, he decided to stay there so that he can make sure his fortress is perfect for the next war. Suddenly he felt someone was walking to him, he turned his head and saw his concubine was walking seductively to him with a thin kimono.

She surely looked beautiful with all of her exclusive clothing, there were also two maids with her, and they helped her to walk. It seems that she was very sick, her face told him enough—she looked pale.

"Uchiha-sama... I'm glad you were here... finally, you come back to me..." she bowed her head together with her maids.

"It's been a while, I know... I'm really sorry if I didn't have much time for you, Lady Yamanaka..." The daimyo said after stood up before her, and moved closer to her. The lady smiled weakly at him.

"I thought you'd come to the coronation, I've received your letter." Uchiha Daimyo spoke to his concubine.

Lady Yamanaka nodded. "I'd love to, Milord. I've tried the best I can to join you at there, to please you with my presence. But—" she suddenly stopped and looked at her maids. "Leave us alone, I want to take a personal space with Uchiha-sama..." She said to her maids. Two maids bowed their body to her before left the room hurriedly.

After her maids left the room, suddenly the lady cried, she knelt before the daimyo, her body was shaking when her tears fell. She bowed her body lower, and she hugged his feet while crying. The Uchiha Daimyo seemed a bit surprised with her action, but he didn't move an inch.

"My Lord... Oh, Kami... Just look at me... Look at me... I'm pathetic without you, Milord..." she cried.

The Uchiha Daimyo just listened while staring to her.

"When I heard that you'll marry that whore... I was so sad... I really love you, Master... I love you... I can't share you with anyone else... I wan't to have you entirely... Master Sasuke..." she pleadded.

"Well, Lady Yamanaka... now there's nothing to worry about, I've cancelled my wedding with her, I changed my mind." He pushed her hug slowly, and tenderly before moved to his seat again. "Stop crying..." he stated.

"I-I know... I always know that you won't marry her... for me... I'm glad that you read my letter also... I always trust you, Milord...." she replied.

"Hn." He replied short.

"I love you so much... Milord... I always try to please you as you like... I devote to you, Milord...." she prayed to her only master.

The Daimyo nodded. "Hn. Alright, alright, now I want you to leave, Milady. I really need to take rest..."

"But, that's why I am here, Milord... I've prepared myself... I-I will please you as I've told... tonight...." she stood up, and opened her kimono while moving to the daimyo. "Sasuke-sama... I've waited for you... I miss you so much..." she pleaded.

The daimyo refused. "No. I don't want to have sex... with you... No, I'm not in a mood—fine, forget about that. Just, leave me alone."

"Master, I miss your touch, your kiss... please... just one night." Ino got closer to him. Sasuke grumbled. "Ino, stop this! I don't want to hurt you. Leave me alone, Woman!"

"B-but, Sasuke-_kun..._"

Sasuke was shocked by that suffix. It's not common for people to call him in that way. Suddenly he remembered Sakura once again. She used to call him that way when they were a couple. Karin sometimes called him by that suffix, but he really didn't care of her. Moreover, he remembered the incident that happenned a week ago, about his action to Lady Sakura.

"_Wait, she didn't call me 'Sasuke-kun' that night... not anymore... she called me 'Sasuke-san' instead..." _he memorized.

"Sasuke-_kun_... you're spacing out..." Lady Yamanaka told him. Sasuke glared at her before yelled. "Stop calling me like that! Just leave me alone!"

The lady cried once again. "Kabuto! Kabuto! Get her out of my sight, d' you hear me?" Sasuke called his most loyal minion.

Lady Yamanaka caught her husband's arms, not wanting to separate with him. "No! No, Milord... please... I want to stay with you tonight... please, I beg you... I want you so much..." she tried to hug him once again before a rude hands pulled her body recklessly. Kabuto arrived and he caught her perfectly.

"Good night, Lady Yamanaka." Uchiha Daimyo said in cold tone, he was still sitting on his bench while waving his hand. Suddenly the lady screamed. "Wait! Listen! I'm pregnant! I'm with our child, Master! Please!"

Kabuto gave a surprised look to his master. "What...?" he whispered.

Uchiha Sasuke, calmly, turned around and said to his concubine once again. "I've already known, Lady Yamanaka. It's alright..."

"What? Sasuke-sama! This is your first child—our first child! You can't just ignore me like that!" she screamed again. Uchiha Sasuke still, in a calm tone replied. "Please, Ino... you've already known I'm a sharingan user, I was hoping a smarter game than this from you..."

"W-what?" Lady Yamanaka Ino asked.

"As I've told you that's alright if you were having a baby,.. even tough that's not my child."

Lady Yamanaka couldn't say anything at all after heard her master's saying. "M-Milord...?" her words were shaking.

The man nodded his head. "I see... you were so desperate, Milady. Hopeless, and forlorn... You need to take a rest. Stop chasing me like that. It's useless... I have no passion for you." Uchiha Daimyo spoke.

The lady bowed her body once again. She touched the tatami floor by her head in front of his beloved master. And then she cried again. "Gomen... gomen-nassai... Milord... G-gomen..." she didn't move her head at all.

"Worthless cunt,.. I don't need your apologize. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face anymore."

"M-master... are you talking that... you will... divorce me...?" she asked in a shaking tone, she was still crying.

"Divorce? No... You're not even my wife, you're just a concubine." He answered pitiless.

* * *

"How could this happen to you, Milady?" the old woman asked the beautiful lady who was lying in bed. The younger lady was naked, and showing a great injury on her back to the old lady.

"Oh, Kami-sama... Who did this to you...?" she asked again. "Madame, it's the works of—" "No... I don't want to hear his name... just, heal me..." the younger lady cut her assistant's saying and refused to tell.

"Milady, this is important. By knowing the person who did this to you, you've helped me to know what kind of poison he had used while cutting your skin. The common injury from a common sword won't end up this bad... by looking this injury, and poison, he must be a powerful person." the old lady told her.

"I... I can't say that... It's a shameful thing to be said..." the naked lady replied. Tears fell from her pair of green eyes.

"Well, on the other hand we should make this clear so there'll be nothing to worry about your reputation as a noblewoman... if this man was really a powerful person—that I believed, then people will know about this and they will make an excuse for your for having this blemish that seemed to mark forever..." the old woman explained.

"I see... that exactly what he wanted..." the naked lady answered. "So, you just said that... you couldn't do anything to erase this scar... am I right?"

"Well... that's true... unfortunately, Milady. But there's a little chance to make this look better. This can't be done unless you tell me the person... I know about people that invented certain poisons."

The young lady didn't say anything, the old lady sighed. "Fine... It was Uchiha Daimyo. Wasn't it?" She spoke shortly.

"So... you easily recognized the initial of my goddamn scar? Indeed, he was famous for making certain scar with certain poisons—huh?"

"Not really, Milady. I was just guessing... Uchiha Clan had kind of ways to torture people. And this is one of the very bad kind. He only gave this to his betrayed warlords. There were only several men that survived this kind of injury so they had a chance to meet me and let me healed them..." the old lady explained.

The lady nodded her head. "He told me so."

"Well... did you betray him?"

"No... exactly... I don't know..." she said with a tearful eyes. "Sometimes I want to trust him... but... I don't know..."

"Fine... I thought this wasn't your fault at all... Milady. I always believe that you're a very good person. But, please from now on I hope you tell me everything about your condition, this is all for your goodness... someone ever told me that if you have a problem with Uchiha, it means that you're having a problem with a whole nation..."

"..."

"It means a BIG problem, My Dear Sakura-sama..." the old lady hold her hand.

"I know... thank you so much, Tsunade-sama..."

"It's alright, now let me fix your injury first..." the old lady spoke while looking at the back of her mistress. "This will hurt you a bit, Milady..."

And soon the entire mansion fill with clamor of Lady Sakura No Tsubone.

* * *

Too short, isn't it? I'm sorry, no Gaara in this chapter...

Please review anyway...


	8. The Insanity

I'm baaaaaack!

Naruto is owned by the only Masashi Kishimoto :)

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Insanity

Lord Gaara was in the deep of disappointment. He thought that he had to say something to the poor Lady Sakura. He had managed the time to make him ready for visiting his beautiful cherry blossom but he failed. As the Suna Advisors said he had to watch over his fortresses from Uchiha's sudden attack. The fact that he couldn't protect Lady Sakura from Uchiha Daimyo made him sick, it was a terrible thing. But the only thing that missed from his attention was, his older brother Lord Kankuro. Seeing the hardship that his younger brother experienced, he had to do something. And this thing, was one of the dangerous thing he had ever did for his younger brother. Lord Kankuro, as a royal artist, he had no interest in combating, war, politics or anything else related to them. But he realized if Uchiha attacks Suna, there will be a huge problem.

Kankuro led his way to somewhere. And then, suddenly Lord Kankuro stopped at the front gate of Haruno House. He moved slowly while entering the big house of Uchiha's famous divorcee. A few moments later he was sitting at a fine woven mat alone at the room of The Manor of Lady Sakura no Tsubone.

He was very quiet yet very patient. He had waited for half an hour.

This was his first visit at the Lady Sakura's mansion since their meeting at the Manor of Lord Gaara years ago. It was such a long time for not seeing his brother's lifetime love.

A lady-in-waiting whom he recognized as Shizune, suddenly came into the room and bowed her body before him. "I'm really sorry for letting you wait, Milord."

"It's alright." He answered shortly. "So, where's Lady Sakura?"

"Well, Milord. I'm really sorry to tell you that Milady cannot see you for this time." She replied.

Lord Kankuro was surprised but then he nodded his head calmly. He gazed at the lady-in-waiting for seconds before he spoke. "Well, then... tell her that if this was all because of Uchiha Sasuke I have some information about him instead of asking what had happened between your lady and him."

Shizune slowly stared at him. Then, she walked in front of a paper door and nodded before pulling a tackle so the paper door separated into two there Lord Kankuro could see a lady was sitting behind the wall together with several maids behind her. He recognized her as Lady Sakura easily.

"Lord Kankuro, I really have to say it's nice to see you again." The lady bowed her head to him and so did her inferiors. "I'm really sorry for doing this to you. But this is for your security, Lord Uchiha had forbid me to see Lord Gaara or all of his family or minions." She spoke softly.

"So, you're willing to see me only because the information of Uchiha Sasuke, Lady Sakura?" he asked while staring at her.

"I have problems for not explaining that to you, Sire." She answered. "Now, Sire... you will tell me what kind information you have about Uchiha Daimyo..." Lady Sakura demanded. Lord Kankuro stared at her with a great hesitancy, looking his indecision Lady Sakura smiled to him and spoke. "Well... you've told me earlier that you'll share some information to me instead of asking me what had happened between me and Lord Uchiha. Am I right?"

The man sighed. "Uchiha has moved. He has tightened the fortress." Lord Kankuro started. Lady Sakura asked. "So? What does it mean to you? Do we really need to be that suspicious to him?"

"It's a sign, Milady. By now, he can kill me or Gaara at anytime. More important, right now Gaara's condition is far from good." The gentleman said. Sakura glared. "Is this true? I know that their relationship was bad, but... it's just—"

"I believed you've already sense something different since you met him last time. My brother said that his conversation with your ex-husband was far from pleasant, Milady." The man cut her words. Lady Sakura nodded her head. "I understand, Sir... then, what are you going to do next?"

"We're not going to be easy to Uchiha. The information of him planning to take over my kuni was not just a rumor, Lady Sakura. Defeating him is almost impossible for us, considering that he owns almost ten thousands warriors. Then I think about asking you assistance." Lord Kankuro stated.

"A-assistance from me? I have no warriors as you know, Milord. Honesty, I really don't understand what kind of assistance that I can provide you." The lady said.

Lord Kankuro sighed. "Forgive me for asking this to you, but I think Uchiha still has some fascinations with you..." Lady Sakura stared at her acquaintance suspiciously. "And...?" she asked.

"Then, Milady... will you help me gathering any information about him? This is for Gaara, my brother..." Lord Kankuro asked.

"Are you saying that you will use me as a spy? Me? Spying my ex-husband?" she glared. Kankuro nodded painfully. "This is the only chance, Sakura-san. I'm really sorry asking you this. But after several losses from Uchiha in the previous generation, we had no other options but having a spy, for looking the secret of Uchiha. And you are, my brother's lifetime crush, is a perfect spy as you were also an Uchiha's previous consort."

"Are you insane, Milord? Do you know that he will kill me if he knows about this?! Did Gaara ask you to do this?" asked Lady Sakura.

"He did not, Lady Sakura. This is purely my insane idea. I love my brother so much, that's all I can say. I beg you, Lady Sakura!" Lord Kankuro suddenly knelt in front of the young lady.

Lady Sakura looked at her minion, Shizune, who was also confused. Lord Kankuro then continued. "Please Milady, I need your quick response right now, I cannot stay longer here. Also, if you do agree with my wish, you shall send all the information directly to me, not to Gaara. If he finds out about this he'll be very angry to me. This is just between the two of us..."

The young widow trembled but she realized that she had so little time to think. Uchiha had betrayed her, hurt her and humiliated her more than anyone can imagine. On the other hand Gaara loved her so much. His love is unconditional. She never thought such affection does exist.

"Milady… I'm waiting for your answer…" Kankuro begged her.

Lady Sakura sighed. "You have me Milord. Let me be the secret weapon of Suna…" she answered as she closed her eyes.


End file.
